


Distraction

by QueenOfRohirrim



Series: The Modern Adventures of Beric & Thoros [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Beric is trying to work, but Thoros wants attention.
Relationships: Beric Dondarrion/Thoros of Myr
Series: The Modern Adventures of Beric & Thoros [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1354669
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short but I hope it isn’t bad XD I wanted to write something for them since I haven’t for awhile but I didn’t have the energy for a long fic. I might do a few more shorter ones like this soon for this pairing!

“Thoros, not now.” Beric muttered, trying hard to stay focused on a particularly long report while his husband’s head was resting in his lap, a warm cheek rubbing a bit too roughly in the most sensitive of places. “I’m trying to work.”

“You’ve been working all day.” Thoros huffed, more than a little disappointed in Beric’s response to his unspoken suggestion. “Pay attention to me now.”

“I’ll pay attention to you as soon as I’m finished reading this.” Beric promised. “Until then, behave.” 

“I’m not good at behaving.” Thoros reminded his blushing husband, turning his head slowly to the side once more, letting it brush against Beric’s cock beneath the fabric of his trousers. 

“Thoros.” Beric whined, his fingers tightening in the longer part of the other man’s thinning red hair. “If you want to be able to pay the bills this month, you’ll stop and let me read first.”

“This won’t take long.” Thoros insisted, sitting up on his elbows so that he could undo Beric’s zipper and reach carefully into his pants. “You can read after I’m finished.”

Beric sighed and sat the stack of incident reports aside on the end table nearest to him. “You are absolutely insatiable.” He growled at Thoros, his voice filling with lust as his husband’s lips wrapped around the head of his thickening member. 

“But you love me.” Thoros smirked, pulling his mouth away ever so slowly and kissing a path down the underside of Beric’s shaft.

“I do love you.” Beric confirmed, his hips bucking forward as Thoros pleasured him. “So much...”


End file.
